Kel of Stone Mountain
by darkmoonlit
Summary: What would have happened if kel had been born to different parents who wouldn't let her try for her shield?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Keladry of Stone Mountain smiled as she opened her eyes and seeing the comforting powder blue of her bed‚s canopy. She had just had the most wonderful dream of being knighted. She sat up and her smile dissapeared in an instant the trunks of clothes and belongings at the foot of her bed reminded her that her dream of becoming a knight would never be. This is it, she thought unhappily, this is the day they ship me off to the convent.  
  
She had raised a huge fuss when her parents told her she would be going to the convnet. „But mama,â€° she had protested „I don‚t want to be remembered for who I married or what my sons did, I want to be remembered for what I did, MY acheivements, MY life.â€°  
  
They still had said no, no daughter of Stone Mountain would even try for her knighthood, it was indecent, it just wasn‚t right. And so here she was ready to packed off to the Gods blessed convent to learn how to be a lady.  
  
With a resigned sigh she lifted herself from her bed and got dressed in a sturdy traveling dress of brown cloth and secretly added her brother Joren‚s old breeches under her skirts.  
  
The goodbyes were short and definately not sweet seeing as she was so angry at being sent away. The only people who got sencerely loving goodbyes were to her brother Alan who had supported her idea of trying for her sheild and her younger sister Cythera who wanted her‚s too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It had been 8 years since her parents had sent her to the convent and finnally the Priestesses decided that she was ready to be presented at court. Kel and her best friend Alianne of Kings Reach readied themselves for the journey Kel made the tunic she wore look like a bodice and slipped her skirt on over her breeches which she had bought at the village market on a day she had earned to leave the convent for „good behaviorâ€° little did  
  
they know that every morning she went to the guards and trained with them, learning swordcraft wrestleing and even some jousting. Now she would be free of the convent and could even learn as she pleased.  
  
The two girls stepped into the carrage only to find their sworn enemy Ilane  
  
of Trebond. Ilane was snobish enough that you wouldn‚t think that her family had only been given their royal land grant when Lord Thom had died 20 years before. Her grandfather Coram was faithful to Lady Allana who both girls had decided was a good enough sort even if she did have a temper and so when she was married she told the King to give the fief to him and his wife Rispah. „How did we get so lucky as to have you as our traveling companion,â€° Kel asked sarcasticly.  
  
„My father has found me a husband in a Knight by the name of Faleron of Kings Reach.â€°  
  
„Oh God‚s I‚m doomedâ€° Alianne whispered to Kel „why did father have to pick her, with all her airs maybe he‚s never heard much about herâ€°  
  
Then she smiled sweetly at Ilane „Why we shall all be glad of your entrance into our family circle,â€° she said much to both of the other girls surpise „but I do advise you that you will be part of a working family we may be among the richest familys of the kingdom but we are definately not above work.â€°  
  
Kel struggled to keep her face straight like her Yamani friend Yukimi had taught her before she went back home to the Islands. Luckily the carrage started and so any noise was drowned out by the sound of the carrages and their guards. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kel, Alianne and Ilane arrived in Corus the next day early in the evening. When the coachman opened the door Ilane was acting every bit the country girl, staring out the window at all the houses crowded together while it was Kel and Lia's turn to be the experienced ones since they had been there for Joren's big examinations and for his ordeal.  
  
Kel and Lia had barely been fazed when the Joren's body was brought out of the chamber. They were two of the few who knew how horrible Joren was, what an awful bully he had been. For the funeral Kel hadn't even cried for her brother. The one-year difference between them had made them into terrible enemies and they refused to speak to each other. Kel wasn't glad that he had died of course but she had known in her heart that her brother would make a very bad knight and was glad that his friend had not died as well but lived to confess and be punished for his crimes even if he was a sweetheart.  
  
A young knight all three girls recognized as Faleron stood a little back from the carriage and smiled as the two he knew best came running towards him and scooped him into a big bear hug. "Kelly you've grown, again," he smiled using his nickname for kel then turned to his somewhat portly sister "and Lia you look a bit skinnier maybe."  
  
"Hello Fallow," Kel smiled "I'll kill you if you call me that again I'm gonna kill you."  
  
"Brother dear how are you" Lia smiled sappily "may I introduce your fiancée Ilane" and pointed and shoved him towards her as she and Kel started towards their rooms.  
  
Faleron gave a worried look at the retreating backs of his sister and her best friend and went over to meet his bride. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer since I keep forgetting: I don't own any of the characters except for Alan Aliane umm who else holdon a sec Cythera and Ilane think that's it  
  
Chapter 4  
  
On the arm of Faleron's good friend Nealan of Queenscove, or Neal as he was called (who was not to bad looking if Kel did say so herself), Kel entered the Hall of Crowns to the sound of her name and that of her escort. "Lady Keladry of Stone Mountain and Sir Nealan of Queenscove sounds too stuffy doesn't it," she whispered to him "Lady Kel and the Meathead would sound better."  
  
"That's Sir Meathead to you," Neal whispered back as they approached the monarchs "and if you fall I won't catch you Miss wobbly curtsey."  
  
They reached the thrones and bowed and curtseyed "Your Highnesses, it is good to be back at court," Kel said "I'll be there to see the kids tommorow morning if that's okay"  
  
"No need," King Jonathon replied "Lianne begged and so we finnaly relented" he swept his hand to show his youngest daughtor "and Liam is a page he is serving at tonight's banquet."  
  
"Would you like to come with us Lady princess," Kel smiled at her young friend.  
  
"If I may" the young princess turned to her mother, Thayet nodded "then I would be delighted."  
  
The three of them approached a large lump in the curtains in the back of the hall "hello Raul" Kel whispered "come on out you old giant." When all the salutation were over and Dom and Yuki, who was back since she would be staying when Shinko married, had joined them they talked until the King an Queen beckoned to their daughter so they could lead the court to dinner.  
  
In the hall Kel was surprised to find Alan serving her, the young man had become the image of his older brother but his eyes were softer and he had a quieter voice. "Well if it isn't the heir to Stone Mountain," Neal who was her dinner partner smiled "how long till you're a squire young lad."  
  
"This spring, Sir Nealan" he smiled "why do ask?"  
  
"Its Neal," the young knight smiled "I need a squire stupid wanna be mine when you pass the examinations."  
  
"You take it for granted I will," Alan answered.  
  
"You will young lad I've been watching you for a while and Miles says you are doing well in your studies"  
  
"then it's a yes"  
  
"When You two have finished I would love to eat" Kel cut in "Hurry up bro or you'll be late or spill and extra classes with Oakbirdge will not be fun" was her explination.  
  
Kel had kept up with what happens with pages and everything they learn so she could learn the same thing and did a real good job of it two.  
  
Okey true confessions no idea where this is going yet but definitely not a romance I think kel's parents might marry her off or at least try to.  
  
Ossini- I thinks so two that's why I did that ohh the little help thing moved over when I typed sweet okey back on topic and yes ilane is a bitch so I may do some stuff about her and faleron and I think I'll break of the betrothal  
  
Mystery Princess- nope this is my first but hopefully not last may do a different time frame after I finish this one  
  
PhycoLioness13- I is trying for longer chapters but it may not happen 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Alan Aliane umm who else holdon a sec Cythera and Ilane think that's it, for now at least  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning a timid young woman knocked on the door of Kel's chambers and introduced herself as Lalasa. "I'm sorry to bother you so early my Lady," she said quietly "but I heard you were looking for a maid and my uncle Gower says Sir Nealan told him you were a good sort and if I have a mistress then maybe the men won't bother me."  
  
"The men bother you," Kel inquired as she pulled on practice clothes "why didn't you report them?"  
  
"if I did I might loose my position," was the whispered reply "and I got nowhere else to go."  
  
"In that case you're hired," Kel said knowing her parents could afford it "can you sew at all, they don't teach you anything useful at the god's blessed convent" she smiled at the young woman's facial response.  
  
"I sew pretty well and I really would like to own a shop someday" Lalasa said already warming up to her new mistress.  
  
"Then your first duty is to make my damned dress for tonight fit me" Kel said to her surprised maid "the lady at the dressmaker can't take a person's measurements to save her life and there was no time for fittings."  
  
"Of course my lady." "And it's Kel" 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Alan Aliane umm who else holdon a sec Cythera and Ilane think that's it, for now at least  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kel stepped on to the practice courts to the surprise of the many knights who were taking advantage of a free morning to keep in shape. "Hello Neal, Faleron," Kel smiled "introduce me to your friend."  
  
"He's YOUR cousin Neal you do it."  
  
"He won't speak to ME."  
  
"Well if you didn't play all those nasty tricks on him-"  
  
"Domitan of Masbolle, Lady-?"  
  
"Keladry of Stone Mountain"  
  
"My pleasure Lady Keladry, I've heard much about you."  
  
"No thanks to Neal I hope," Kel smiled at the handsome man "Please call me Kel, only when I'm at a ball am I Lady Kel and sometimes not even then"  
  
"Alright but only if you call me Dom" he replied "by the way you seen Raul"  
  
"No, don't you know the knight commander sleeps in when he can." "Yes but today he can't cause his sergeant need's him to keep his former squire's best friend in place."  
  
"Who's his squire?"  
  
"Mindelan's the fief, hold on a sec oh yeah, Lachran, Sir Anders' oldest son."  
  
"Neal's his best friend?"  
  
"And I haven't met him because-?"  
  
"no idea"  
  
As the two of them carried on their conversation Neal and Faleron stopped argueing long enough to hear Kel ask about Lachran.  
  
"I think something's going on here" Faleron whispered to Neal.  
  
"of course what else."  
  
"She's gonna be really pissed at you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause otherwise you would have told her about your best friend."  
  
"Okay so he's just the kind of guy Kel would go for," he whispered edgily "I don't want to loose my two best friends at the same time."  
  
"Just because people fall in love doesn't mean they aren't friends with their old friends anymore stupid."  
  
"oh"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I think I know where this is going now. Maybe  
  
Queen-of-sapphires- the little things may be quotes but it's not my fault sometime's it reads them wrong nothing I can do to fix it. I don't think she'll have ever been to the Isles but Yuki was at the convent with her and she learned a lot about it from her including the glaive but that might change. Not really sure yet. Thanks I got the idea while staring at a painting of a tiger on my school's wall or maybe it was during 4th block (at my high school we do block scheduling and you have to have special permission to take more than 6 blocks but there are 7 blocks so most people have a free one or they are smart and don't take a class during 7th block). Long chapters are hard for me cause I'm a minamalist but I'm working on it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"I'm nervous Neal," Kel said as she felt her stomach sink through the floor "why does your best friend have to be a famous knight, I've never met a war hero before."  
  
"Don't worry Ran is normal," Neal smiled "just cause a guy killed King Maggot doesn't mean he's a god or something and that's what you're acting like he is."  
  
"Neal you've known this guy since you were 15," Kel smiled at her older friend "I've never met him before his parents were the ones who made the treaty with the isles and he's a war hero, who wouldn't be nervous."  
  
"Not to mention that Lady Ilane is a living hero in the isles."  
  
"You really do enjoy tormenting me don't you?"  
  
"That would be an affirmative."  
  
Just then the door opened to reveal a tall lanky young man who's own height was rivaled only by Kel's, Faleron, Alianne, and much to Kel's disappointment Ilane of Trebond. "Lady Kel?" the youth asked shyly.  
  
"Lachran?"  
  
"Okay stop it you two, Lachran, Kel, Kel, Lachran. There much better" Faleron said frustrated with both of them.  
  
The two of them took to each other immediately. By the end of the night they had told their life stories and had talked to nobody else. "That's what I was afraid of," Neal scolded Faleron "She didn't talk to me all night."  
  
Meanwhile Kel and Ran were strolling along in the other direction towards Kel's rooms. "So why didn't you try for your shield Kel," Ran asked "from what I hear from Neal and Fal you're pretty good."  
  
"Parents," Kel mumbled her eyes downcast.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Parents," she said looking up to him her eyes brimming with tears "they said that it was indecent and forbid me to, Joren hit me for even thinking of it, he was really abusive. I haven't spoken, or written, to my parents since. I always told them he wouldn't pass his ordeal."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Bully," Kel said "loved to make himself look good by picking on little people."  
  
"Neal and Cleon used to go on patrols," Ran told her "they eventually stopped him from bullying others, to an extent. Apparantly some little ten year old girl told him that it was wrong what your brother was doing."  
  
"Me"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Me, he said I was the oldest ten year old he'd ever met, but what confuses me was that was a dream and I was a page and hadn't met him yet, when we finnaly did meet I fell over into a rosebush."  
  
"Wow"  
  
mildly insane and/or delirious-sorry the slang thing is my fault I'll try not to do that anymore, and the sentence structure I can't really help it I LOVE runon sentences and me and my English teacher this semester are working on it but it may take awhile.and the truth is I have very little idea about where the story is going to end up but I know where I'm going at the moment.  
  
seawinter windgirl- thanks I love to write but I warn you my creative juces tend to run out in the middle of a story and I won't write on it for up to a year then go on and never finish it. And I rarely know where a story is going. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the charaters that are in the books they belong to tamora pierce.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A smile crept accros Ilane of Trebonds fair face her fiancée called her name from across the hall. She was so happy she didn't even note the look of disgust on Faleron's face. He had been hoping that she would and was smart enough to realize that he was dreading the moment that he would take her arm and lead her onto the dance floor. "Would you like to dance Lady Ilane?" he asked shakily.  
  
Ilane in her perfect lady mode still wasn't registering his fear "Why Sir Faleron I thought you would never ask, I would love to."  
  
Faleron glanced down almost ready to die with humiliation. Kel who was standing near put an arm on her friends shoulder and mentally sent him the strength to get through the one customary dance. As soon as her hand withdrew a young man in deep blue with a blue badge on his breast walked up.  
  
"My Lady Keladry of Stone Mountain, would you care to dance with this unworthy soul," he said in a exaggeration of the customary words a knight spoke when he asked a woman to dance "if you don't I think I might just have to throw myself from Balor's Needle."  
  
"Oh please don't my kind sir," Kel smiled at her friend "Lady Ilane and Baron Piers would be ever so sad if you did. So even though you are barely tolerable I shall dance with you just this once."  
  
Kel and Ran stepped onto the dance floor laughing at themselves. Suddenly Ran's face drooped "did you really mean that Kel" he asked.  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"About me being barely tolerable."  
  
"Of course not Ran you're most wonderful guy I've ever met, you're nice, you have a sense of humor, you don't mind my fighting, and you're the most handsome man I've ever met" Kel said with all her heart.  
  
"Really" he asked as the song ended.  
  
"Of course" Kel smiled as they headed towords a squire who was serving drinks.  
  
They took the glasses of punch that the squire handed them and headed off into the gardens  
  
Sam-thanks I really like to hear peoples like my story. It's only a few weeks till finals so I'm not updating as often but I'm gonna try for at least two or three a week  
  
Ossini- Ilane is an important part of the story so don't get too excited cause the next chappie is all about her I may even make her someone to pity so watch out she's really not all that horrible 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the charaters that are in the books they belong to tamora pierce.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ilane just stood there shocked, this wasn't happening to her. How could her own father disown her? She looked again at the letter:  
  
How could you disobey my express wishes like that, carrying on with  
that Faleron of Kings Reach like that in Corus when you knew we were  
arrangeing your marrage to Sir Zahir ibn Alhaz here. You have caused  
the talks to fall through for a marrage that was an important  
allaiance to the Trebond family. You are no longer my daughter, leave  
our apartments at the palace and send any family jewels that might be  
in your possession by next post.  
  
Suddenly she burst into tears, crying harder than she ever had in her life. Then there came a knock at the door.  
  
Kel and Ally were walking along a seemingly deserted hallway when they suddenly heard the loud wails of a young woman coming from one of the rooms. They walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
To their surprise the door was opened by none other than a red eyed teary Ilane. "Ilane, what's wrong" Ally asked softly.  
  
"I'd rather not discuss it but then again you two are involved somewhat," Ilane said weakly "come on in and shut the door."  
  
Ilane handed the two girls the letter and they sat down on a window seat, read the letter thoroughly and whispered for a few minutes. "Ilane we are so sorry," Ally breathed then added briskly "you may share my rooms and I'll try my best to find out who did this."  
  
"As well as I," Kel added "even if it takes my whole life even, if I earn the eternal enmity of my own family, even if-" she was cut off by a stern glance from her friend "and you may share my maid 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the charaters that are in the books they belong to tamora pierce.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"We all know you're the kings spymaster," Kel said, speaking for the small group of investigators which contained both girls Fal Ran Neal Cleon. By far the strangest of the band was a young man who was secretly brought to life by Thom when he brought Roger back to life by the name of Francis of Nond (he died of the sweating sickness when Alanna was a page). When Thom had died he had been revealed to the king and had met his friends again including Alanna.  
  
"And what does that have to do with the price of peas in persopolis?" Sir Miles asked quietly.  
  
Neal spoke up this time "Ilane's father never was arranging a marrage with Fal," he said quietly "someone stole the letters that contained information about her pending betrothal to Zahir and replaced them with info about a betrothal to Fal."  
  
"We want to know who did it." Cleon added, adding on in his mind all I want is to get closer to Kel, she's beautiful but first I gotta prove Ran's an idiot which he isn't.  
  
"Give me the letter and I'll see what I can do," the old man smiled "though in a time like this I don't know how much help I can be, most of my agents are centered on Scanra at the moment."  
  
"Think on it sir," added Francis and Ran at the same time.  
  
Please review or I will stop writing, ok well no I won't I just won't post it. I already have 3 more chapters waiting 


	11. Chapter 11

I don't think I have to put up that stupid disclaimer anymore so you all know I don't own the characters so remember that  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Lalasa" Kel yelped "Where is my good corset I can't find it"  
  
"I have no idea my lady," the timid girl repied "Oh here now its under lady Ilane's corset on the clothes rack."  
  
"Could you hand it here please." Kel requested "and where's Jump" she wondered aloud about the dog that she had saved when she visited her friends at the beginning of Neal's second year.  
  
"At Ally's room I believe," Ilane's voice interjected as she stepped into the new ballgown Lalasa had made for her Kel's compliments.  
  
She sighed as Kel stepped out of the dressing room. The tall girl wore a sea green dress with a low v-neck, sleeves that belled at her elbows and small pearls embedded in the hem and waist. Her hair was piled in hand curled ringlets on top of her head and a simple gold chain hung from her neck. "I'll never have your grace Kel," she said enviously "you dance and walk with such natural perfection I would be satisfied if I were only half as pretty as you."  
  
Kel inspected her new friends attire and smiled, she wore a simple lilac gown with a slightly low neck and sleeves that sowly opened out from her shoulders to hang down to the floor and a silver chain with a heart shaped diamond encrusted heart. Her waist length hair hung loose except for a few thin braids that hung on top. "YOU are a belle of the ball Ilane don't worry Fal will love it, once he's done trying to peek down it."  
  
At the surprised look on the other girls faces Ally laughed as she walked in. "Don't worry, he hasn't done that since he was oh 9." She smiled. Her dress was cloth of gold that was cut to show off her slim waist and her sleeves both came to points where they were attached to two delacate silver ring. Her hair was in a snood of gold that hung down to her shoulders.  
  
"We must be the most well dressed ladies here tonight with Lalasa to sew for us and Tianine to do our hair" she smiled and nodded to the young lady's maid that had followed her in.  
  
"Have fun girls" the two maids chorused as the girls left."  
  
Sorry phycolioness my fault for not responding to your review thanks oh wait maybe I did I don't remember Other peoples PLEASE REVIEW 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
The talk of the midwinter partygoers soothed Kel, as she sat in the window seat staring at the sheets of snow. Her new friend was dazzling in her ball gown even in the reflection that came off the window. A tall young man was approaching her from behind. His dark skin showed that he worked in the sun unlike most nobles and his strong muscles showed through his pale blue silk tunic. "My lady Kel," he said slowly and carefully "My name is Armond of Cape Bernard (in memory of my great uncle Bernie who died a couple months ago) if you would forgive me for being so bold I would like to dance with you."  
  
"Why ME," she asked slyly looking towards Ran and raising her eyebrows "and if you forgive me but I've never heard of you fief."  
  
"I wouldn't expect it," he smiled "Cape Bernard is in Tyra and my family was given our land grant only a generation ago. My father the Baron died last year."  
  
"I am so sorry for you loss Your Grace" she smiled as Ran hurried over.  
  
When formal introductions were over Kel asked her question again. "Baron Armond please I would like to know why you want to dance with me if you would."  
  
"Because you seemed lonely," he said laying on the honey "because your so called friends could not see that and because I am very interested in you and your family."  
  
"If you knew me better you would know that when I sit at this window I want to be left alone so I can think and be angry with the world."  
  
"I am so sorry for disturbing you my lady."  
  
"No offense taken your grace." She said in her most distant court lady voice as she boiled in rage at his insult of her friends he would pay on the practice courts the next day.  
  
Mango Sam-thanks and here's the ball scene hope it wasn't too much of a dissapointment but in my stories balls aren't too significant. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Baron Armond of Cape Bernard Tyra looked to his employer, a tall dark haired man for instructions. "Why must I woo Lady Kel for you" he asked frustrated.  
  
"Because I want to do to Trebond what they did to me," said Lord Geoffrey of Meron curtly "The old lord of Trebond's daughter was a page and squire with me disguised as a boy, she was a nice girl but the current lord has no respect, just stopping all negotiations like that for that desert boy as if I were a nothing."  
  
"I still don't understand my lord."  
  
"I don't expect you too but you'll see when the plan begins to unfold."  
  
Just then a servant came in "Excuse my interruption but, Baron Armond, your king has sent you a summons to return, he thinks you have been away long enough and is beginning to doubt your loyalty."  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can Sir" Armond bowed and grabbing a traveling coat from a chair he left the room with his eyes flashing worry.  
  
Lord Geoffrey's eyes flashed to the window where a hawk was perched, but this bird was facing in toward him instead of out at the rest of the world. Not again, he thought, I can't afford him coming now with all the plans implements in the guest room with spy holes. He opened the window "Hello Numair," he said with mock cheer "need a place to stay again"  
  
The bird nodded its head "hold a moment and I'll get you some clothes but you must leave this room and be quiet, my sister is entertaining in the next room."  
  
That should do it, now to get some clothes and have the room cleared for him.  
  
Short chptr. sorry plz review Kim- thanks I tend to use run-ons a lot but am working on it  
  
Alanna-of-Olau- don't worry I won't stop posting until nobody is reviewing anymore so just review every chptr and it won't stop (jk) no I'll go a couple chptrs with no reviews and major petitions for them before stopping 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Lord Geoffrey smiled at his charge as she ran at the small bird that sat on the windowsill. Maura was the only person he cared for now and she had only been with him full time for two years before she went to the convent to learn the lady's arts as he cared for her holdings as well as hers. "Oh Numair," she sighed "I've missed you soo much you can't tell."  
  
Numair shaped himself into a man again as Geoffrey concealed his nakedness with a blanket as the mage put on his clothes. "I've missed you too little one" Numair smiled "Tkaa sent some things to you for midwinter they'll be here when Daine arrives tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Numair smiled and shooed her out of the room ahead of him as they headed to the great hall for dinner.  
  
During dinner at castle messages about the plot flowed in and Geoffrey let hints of his involvement slip every time. Numair and Maura both began to get suspicious and Mara who had met the older girls at the convent and was good friends with Kel and Lia. She had been informed of the supposed betrothal between Fal and Ilane and of the truth about it. She nibbled on her food and worried her companions until she said she just was tired and guessed that she would go to sleep.  
  
After dessert Numair went to check on the girl to find her not asleep but lying down on her bed her head in her hands. He furrowed his brow for the complicated spell that would seal the room from the ears of all who would either be in on the plot or tell Lord Geoffrey that they knew. He moved swiftly and silently to Maura and took her in his arms feeling the tears on his shoulder until she stopped shuddering. "Why does he have to hate Ilane and her family" she sniffed "it's not their fault that she put up a fuss about marrying a man old enough to be her father."  
  
"Because Lord Geoffrey had always been mean man," Numair said grimly "His first love was Lady Allana but he never told anyone but me and when she married Baron George he was extremely angry  
  
"When all of that anger is pent up in someone for so long they turn bitter and then mean and when he was cheated out of another Trebond bride for someone who wasn't noble he crossed the line from anger to hate, yes everyone knows that the baron only got his title just before he married Allanna."  
  
"But the current Lord and Lady of Trebond aren't even really related to Lady Allanna, the old lord was her manservant when she was in the palace and companion when she traveled"  
  
"It doesn't matter she's still trebond."  
  
"What should I do Numair" she sighed "I love him but I know what he's doing is wrong." "What would you do if you knew lets say Lord Imrah of Legan or Baron Peirs of Mindelan was the one think about it and if you would turn them in then turn him in. I'll carry the letter back with me when I go if you'd like."  
  
"Yes thank you."  
  
Mango Sam-thanks Levaire- every one of the other books went the same and yes Lady Ilane is Corum's Granddaughter Avery-thanks I really like to hear that new people r reading my stories and not just the same old people (I like them too though especially Mango Sam who review a LOT) Emikae- thanks for the advice I think I will though I wasn't sure where to go after the last chapter so this one was very spur of the moment Ossini- in Wolf-speaker Sir Geoffery at that point is granted guardianship of lady Maura I just sorta moved them along and made Maura go to the convent and seeing as I'm pretty sure she's either younger or the same age as Kel I made her younger and she's still at the convent just at Persopolis for Midwinter since that's where Geoffrey is. 


End file.
